1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulated air cushion, and more particularly to a modulated air cushion having multiple air pouches removably connected to a top face of a base so that the user is able to freely design the area to fulfill the requirement by removing unnecessary cushion unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An air cushioned bed provides comfort to the user and because of a controller, the air cushioned bed is able to vary the shape to fulfill the needs of the user.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,142 disclosed an air mattress including multiple air sacs juxtapositionally and transversely secured on a mattress envelope. Each of the air sacs are elongated so that after the air sacs are arranged on the mattress envelope side by side with one another, the air pump is able to simultaneously or independently inflate the air sacs. Because the air sacs can be inflated independently or simultaneously, the shape of the air cushion is changed. Thus the user is able to determine the shape of the air cushion to cope with different situations. However, if a patient with burned trauma is lying on the air cushion of this kind. It is crucial that the damaged skin is provided with enough air for recovery. Because each of the air sacs can not be adjusted to the area of the burned skin, the damaged skin will never have enough air for healing.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional air cushioned bed is presented and has a base (71) with multiple loops (70) formed on a top face of the base (71), an air pump (72) with a controller (721) and two air tubes (722), an integrally formed air capsules (73) inflatable by the air pump (72) and a mattress (75).
When the air cushioned bed is in use, the integrally formed air capsules (73) are positioned on top of the base (71) by the loops (70). When the user wants to change the inflated area to cope with a burned skin, due to the air capsules (73) being integral, the user can not fulfill the requirement to change the inflated area so as to provide sufficient air to the injured skin.
With reference to FIG. 9, another conventional air cushioned bed is provided to have sacs (83) each having two pairs of holes (831) respectively defined on opposite end faces of the sac (83). A tape (81) is provided around the sacs (83) and has multiple pairs of buttons (811) each formed to correspond to one pair of the holes (831) so that the tape (81) is able to secure the sacs (83) by extending each of the buttons (811) into a corresponding one of the holes (831). Further a cover (85) is provided on top of the sacs (83) and has multiple securing holes (851) defined to correspond to a corresponding one of the pair of buttons (811). After the sacs (83) are secured by the tape (81), the cover (85) is able to cover the top of the sacs (83) to complete the assembly of the air cushioned bed. Although the positioning manner to the capsules (73), the sacs (83) is not the same, both conventional air cushioned bed suffer from the same problem. That is, the size, shape and contour of the cushion can not be varied according to different requirements.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved modulated air cushion to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved modulated air cushion which has multiple air pouches each removably connected to a top face of the base so that the user is able to free remove any one of the unnecessary air pouch to define an area suitable for a specific purpose.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an air pump having two air tubes respectively having multiple nozzles corresponding to air inlets defined in each of the air pouches so that the air pump is able to inflate each of the air pouch independently or simultaneously.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the modulated air cushion of the present invention includes a base, multiple air pouches removably connected to a top face of the base, an air pump having at least two tubes each having thereon multiple nozzles to correspond to inlets respectively formed on one of the air pouches so that the air pump is able to inflate the air pouches simultaneously or independently depending on the controller of the air pump and a cover sheet provided on top of the air pouches.